


Go To Sleep Knowing

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Peter is concerned about {Y/N}'s recent outbursts, but finds something deeply concerning.





	Go To Sleep Knowing

Peter Hale watch as {Y/N} looked out the window as the pack meeting was just about over.

“ Anything else we need to address?” Derek asked, no one said anything, {Y/N} got up, but she didn’t pay attention as she ran into Derek.

“ {Y/N}?” Derek asked slightly concerned, she looked up at him, Derek noticed that her under eyes had deep purple across them.

“ What?” {Y/N} asked as she was starting to become irritable.

“ Have you been sleeping?” Derek asked her, but she went to leave, but Derek pulled her back, she turned around and pushed him off her.

“ {Y/N}, I’m just worried.” Derek started as she shook her head at him.

“ I don’t need your sympathy.” {Y/N} started, Derek was more concerned, her emotions were all over the place, as he tried placing a hand upon her shoulder, she spun and kicked him.

“ {Y/N}!” Derek said with authority, but she shook her head.

“ I don’t have to take this!” She groaned as she left the loft, everyone was concerned more than ever about the {H/C}-head that walked out.

“ She’s never like this.” Scott said as Derek got up, brushing off the dust.

“ Someone needs to check on her.” Stiles said as Peter got up, his eyes slightly aglow.

“ I’ll go.” Peter said with a smile, but Stiles looked at him.

“ I don’t think so.” Stiles said as he got up, but Lydia looked at Stiles with a firm look.

“ Stiles, he needs to go.” Lydia exclaimed to the Stilinski.

“ I don’t trust him!” Stiles whined to the banshee, but she stood firm with her claim.

“ But, {Y/N} is more trusting of Peter and..” Lydia started, Scott was concerned.

“ I have a feeling.” Lydia said coldly, Peter nodded and began to leave, as he left, he followed {Y/N}’s scent.

“ What’s going on with her?” Peter asked himself, soon he found himself at {Y/N}’s place, a window opened up, he climbed up to find {Y/N} sitting up on her bed, so much emotion could be smelt by any supernatural creature, but Peter climbed in.

“ What do you want?” {Y/N} asked hollowly, Peter was now really concerned.

“ Came to see what is wrong.” Peter confessed to her, she looked up at him, he noticed that she had tears going down her cheeks, he quickly sat by her.

“ I don’t need your arrogant ass here.” She growled as her fists were shaking, she looked so damn sleep deprived.

“ You have to tell me what is wrong.” Peter said as her {E/C} eyes began to tear up more.

“ I’ve been having night terrors.” {Y/N} confessed, Peter carefully placed a hand upon her cheek, the 19 year old then broke down, Peter held her close.

“ Every time I fucking fall asleep, I’m trapped and can’t move, I wake up every night screaming.” {Y/N} whimpered, Peter just held her more and more, the girl soon calmed down and Peter laid her down.

“ I’m gonna stay with you.” Peter whispered to her, she nodded and sniffled, he laid next to her, {Y/N} soon fell asleep, Peter stayed away, watching her twitch every now and then, but soon the screaming started.

“ {Y/N}! {Y/N}! Wake up.” Peter told her, {Y/N} awoke and started crying, Peter held her to him, trying to calm her, but she couldn’t stop, he only held her tighter.

“ Shh.. Shh, I’m here.” He whispered to her, she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and calms down.

“ I’m sorry.” {Y/N} whispered as she sat up, Peter rubs her back.

“ Don’t be, I’ll help you deal with this.” He whispered to her, the two lie back down, this time, {Y/N} wrapped an arm around Peter’s chest, he carefully wrapped an arm around {Y/N}’s back, she fell asleep with ease.

“ I will never leave your side.” Peter whispered to her sleeping form, hours went by and not one single scream came from her, Peter fell asleep holding onto her.

“ Peter?” {Y/N} voice awoke him, he quickly sat up, he sees that {Y/N} was fine.

“ What’s wrong?” He asked, {Y/N} just cuddled up to him more.

“ Nothing. I’m ok, I finally got some sleep.” {Y/N} whispered as he smiled, he held her closer.

“ At least you did, but..” Peter started, {Y/N} sat up a bit, looking into his eyes.

“ What?” {Y/N} asked as he sighed.

“ You still might have them.” He whispered, but {Y/N} smiled.

“ Stay with me, just in case.” {Y/N} said as she went to close her eyes.

“ At least I’ll Go To Sleep Knowing you’ll be by my side.” Peter whispered to her form before they falling asleep together.


End file.
